The invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for rapid alignment of graphical elements in electronic documents.
In graphics applications (computer programs) it is often difficult and time consuming to align objects to one another in an electronic document. Examples of graphics applications are illustration and page layout programs. Artists often require precise relationships among objects. Typically, a user must either "eyeball" the object position or draw some form of guide object in order to achieve alignment. The former approach is prone to error and the latter is time consuming.